Our Story
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Second Angst Fanfiction and Second Chanbaek Fanfiction. Yaoi SLight Straight, just read and after it just review D


Our Story

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Hyunra(OC), other.

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Family.

Rated: T.

Pair: Baekyeol(Chanbaek) slight Chanra.

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves, God and EXOTICS except Lee Hyunra because she is an Original Cast, this fic is mine.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, Chara Death, Little bit of Straight, OOC, M-Preg, AU.

ANNYEONG! *teriak pake toa!* Saya bawa FF Chanbaek lagi! tapi Yaoi bukan GS! pengen nangis pas bikin ff ini.. Kasian Baekkie Oppa T.T Nyehehe, yaudah saya kok jadi gaje gini sih-_- last, i just wanna to say, RnR or Comment Please ;)

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi tanah yang semua manusia pijak ini. Seakan ikut turut berduka kepada seorang namja bersurai brunette yang duduk bersender ditempat tidurnya. Masih terlihat butiran air mata yang jatuh mengenai wajah tampannya. Satu tangannya memegang bingkai foto yang terdapat ia dan istrinya disitu. Salah satu foto pernikahan mereka yang tanpa cinta itu. Sedangkan pikiran sang namja sedang memutar ulang memori menyedihkan tentang ia dan istrinya.

**Flashback**

_Walaupun pernikahan kita ini hanya sekedar dijodohkan_

_Tidak bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya sekali saja?_

_Tapi tidak dengan tatapan datarmu itu,_

_Namun tatapan kasih sayang antara suami dan istri (Baekhyun)_

"Chanyeol-ah, ini bekalmu." Ucap namja bersurai coklat tua bernama Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan sekotak bekal berisi Kimchi kepada seorang namja bersurai brunette bernama Chanyeol yang sekarang menjabat menjadi suaminya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil hah yang harus dibawakan bekal dari rumah?" ucap Chanyeol sinis tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini supaya kau tidak perlu jalan lagi untuk membeli makanan. Lagipula, ini kan Kimchi, makanan kesukaanmu. Memang tidak seenak yang dibuatkan Park Eomma, tapi setidaknya—" kata-kata Baekhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Mau aku membeli makanan ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanmu! Aku berangkat dulu! Annyeong y-e-o-b-o." ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menjinjing tas kerjanya tanpa mengambil bekal yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya. Ia sengaja menekankan kata yeobo karena ia malas sekali mengucapkan kata itu, namun ia terpaksa karena ia berfikir kalau Baekhyun sedih karena Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya yeobo dan mengadukan kepada Eommanya. Bisa ribet kalau misalnya sudah berhubungan dengan Eommanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat kepergian Chanyeol yang tanpa mengambil bekal yang ia sudah buat dengan susah payah, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa hatinya sangat senang karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'yeobo' walaupun itu terpaksa.

**Flashback End**

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir dengan derasnya mengingat masa itu. Seharusnya ia mengambil bekal yang dibuatkan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun ternyata tahu kalau dirinya harus berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan. Dan disaat ia terjatuh sakit, Baekhyun lah yang merawatnya hingga sembuh, namun tidak ada ucapan terima kasih yang keluar dari mulutnya kala itu. Ia menyesal, menyesal, dan sangat menyesal.

**Flashback**

_Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau bisa sakit?_

_Kau tahu, disaat kau sakit, hatiku juga ikut sakit._

_Aku adalah istrimu, tapi tidak bisa menjagamu._

_Mianhaeyo, Chanyeol-ah. (Baekhyun)_

Chanyeol pulang dari kantornya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya lemas. Sepertinya ia demam. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kekuatan seadanya membuat beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak mobil lain ataupun pembatas jalan. Sesampainya Chanyeol dirumah, Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah, segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Aigoo, kau demam yah? Ayo cepat berbaring di tempat tidur." Cerocos Baekhyun seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa kepalanya sangat pening tidak dapat berkata dan berbuat apa-apa, jadi dia hanya menurut saja pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menggendong Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka. Ia membaringkan Chanyeol di tempat tidur setelah melepaskan jas dan kaus kaki Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia menaruh pakaian rumah milik Chanyeol di tempat tidur mereka. Ia pun segera berlari kearah dapur untuk mengambil kompres dan membuatkan bubur setelah berpesan seperti ini kepada Chanyeol,

"Kau tunggu sini yah, aku akan mengambil kompres dan membuatkan bubur untukmu dulu didapur. Kalau mau berganti baju, bajumu sudah aku siapkan disamping tempat tidurmu." Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Selama Baekhyun sibuk di dapur, Chanyeol pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya. Disaat Baekhyun kembali, ia tersenyum manis melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur ditempat tidur mereka. Ia pun meletakkan bubur yang ia bikin di meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur mereka, dan mulai mengompres kening Chanyeol dengan sabar. Tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut, Baekhyun pun sudah mulai mengantuk, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mengompres Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun pun tertidur di samping Chanyeol dengan posisi duduk dan kepala ia letakkan diatas lengan Chanyeol. Sampai keesokan paginya, Chanyeol bangun terlebih dahulu daripada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun merasakkan sesuatu yang berat berada dilengan kanannya. Ia pun menengok untuk melihat apa yang berada ditangannya dan menemukkan Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan damainya, dan disebelahnya ada baskom berisi air kompres beserta sapu tangan yang digunakkan Baekhyun untuk mengompres dirinya, juga bubur yang sudah dingin yang berada diatas meja. Ia tertegun melihat semua yang dilakukan istrinya, ingin sekali ia mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi keegoisannya yang tinggi itupun muncul. Ia pun menarik lengan kanannya dengan kasar membuat kepala Baekhyun hampir membentur besi yang menyangga tempat tidur mereka.

"Ya! Ini sudah pagi dan kau masih saja tidur, dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang istri!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara keras.

"Ah, mian. Sudah pagi yah? Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah baikkan, jadi, aku bikinkan sarapan untukmu dulu. Kau mandi dulu sana, air panasnya kan sudah ada." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis dan mengambil baskom berisi air dan sapu tangan beserta mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah dingin dan berjalan keluar. Chanyeol hanya memandang datar kepergian Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas, ia sebenarnya malas mandi, namun bajunya yang basah akan keringat membuat badannya serasa sangat lengket.

**Flashback End**

Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dimatanya. Fikirannya yang masih saja memutar memori terhenti pada sebuah kejadian. Kejadian yang sangat ingin Chanyeol lupakan tapi tetap saja masih bersarang di ingatannya. Kejadian yang mungkin sangat menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Dan sekarang malah menyakiti hati Chanyeol juga.

**Flashback**

_Walaupun kita sudah menikah,_

_Aku masih mengizinkan kau untuk pacaran dengan yeojamu._

_Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya._

_Ini sangat menyakitkan hatiku, Chanyeol-ah. (Baekhyun)_

Suatu hari, Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah berbelanja keperluan mingguan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sangat riang kali ini. Dengan menyanyikan lagu 'Marry U', ia juga sesekali membalas senyuman atau sapaan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sampai di sebuah gang kecil, entah kenapa otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti disitu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang err…. Ah mungkin itu hanya fikirannya saja. Namun disaat ia menengok kearah gang tersebut, hampir saja plastik yang ia bawa dikedua tangannya terjatuh.

"Cha… Chanyeol…" lirih Baekhyun disaat ia melihat pemandangan itu. Ia meremas dada kirinya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disaat ia melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang bersama orang lain. Ya, Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol bahkan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun segera berlari dari tempat itu disaat ia merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan mesranya dengan yeojachingunya, Hyunra.

**Flashback End**

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak nama Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa suaranya seakan menghilang terbawa angin, menyisakkan raga yang seperti tanpa jiwa itu. Ia hanya bisa memanggil Baekhyun dengan lirih. Pelan, pelan dan sangat pelan. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Berharap Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan, sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun yang sudah tiada mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Disaat Baekhyun mengandung aegya mereka pun, ia masih saja menyakitkan diri Baekhyun.

**Flashback**

_Chanyeol-ah, ada kabar yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu,_

_Kumohon tolong dengarkan aku,_

_Walaupun hanya sedetik pun kau mendengar ucapanku. (Baekhyun)_

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya didalam, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar tapi bingung, tak biasanya istrinya ini sangat pendiam. Baekhyun terlihat berjalan kearah kamar mereka dengan malas tanpa menyapa Chanyeol sedikitpun. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung disaat Baekhyun duduk di kasur mereka dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sepertinya hasil tes dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan merebut kertas itu dengan paksa. Baekhyun terkaget dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kedua mata sipit Chanyeol membulat sempurna disaat membaca hasil tes itu. Baekhyun positif hamil? Oh My God, jangan bilang ini kenyataan. Baekhyun mengandung aegya mereka berdua? Tapi bagaimana caranya seorang namja bisa hamil? Chanyeol melemparkan kertas itu kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya garang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hamil? Kau ini kan namja." Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Mo… Mollayo." Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya garang.

"Arggh! Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Bagaimana dengan yeojachinguku nanti kalau ia tahu hal ini?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol sendu menuju ruang tamu dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

**Flashback End**

Chanyeol melempar guling yang ada disebelahnya dengan kesal. Ia masih ingat sekali dimana hari ia diputuskan oleh yeojachingunya. Dan hari itu juga ia mengetahui penyakit yang membuat Baekhyun meninggalkannya, pergi ke akhirat untuk selamanya. Chanyeol menatap foto pernikahan mereka berdua yang dibingkai dengan indahnya yang berada ditangannya. Ia meraba foto bagian Baekhyun dan tersenyum miris.

"Baekkie Hyung, Bogoshipoyo~" lirihnya.

**Flashback**

_Baekhyun-Hyung, kenapa kau sembunyikan semua ini dariku?_

_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini?_

_Lalu selama ini kau anggap aku apa? (Chanyeol)_

"Oppa, aku mau kita putus." Ucap Hyunra dengan tegas.

"Mwo? Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Oppa, tak sadarkah kau telah menyakiti hati Baekhyun Oppa, eoh?" sindir Hyunra membuat Chanyeol terpaku.

"K—Kau tahu soal aku dan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Oppa, Baekhyun Oppa itu kakak sepupuku. Awalnya aku memang membencinya karena pernikahan kau dan ia, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa kesalku mulai hilang dan digantikkan perasaan kasihan kepadanya." Ucap Hyunra panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tambah bingung.

"Oppa, Baekhyun Oppa itu orang yang sangat baik, aku pun sudah tahu ia sedang mengandung aegya kalian, jadi jangan sia-siakan orang sebaik ia, Oppa. Baekhyun Oppa sangat sabar menghadapi kehidupannya bersama suaminya yang punya yeojachingu, ia juga tak pernah mengeluh untuk menjagamu, oppa. Dan satu hal, ia sangat mencintaimu oppa bahkan sebelum kalian menikah. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, jaga kakak sepupuku itu baik-baik, ne? Annyeong." Ucap Hyunra seraya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku.

'Jadi selama ini Baekhyun Hyung menanggung beban seberat itu? OMO, dia namja yang sangat kuat. Tidak sepertiku yang bisanya hanya menyakitinya. Baekhyun Hyung, tunggu aku dirumah!' batin Chanyeol seraya berlari menuju rumahnya dengan senang hati. Namun sesampainya dirumah, ia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia mencari Baekhyun ke semua tempat tapi nihil. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sebuah kertas. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca kertas tersebut. Dan sedetik kemudian ia jatuh terduduk dilantai.

'Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun Hyung menyembunyikan hasil tes yang menyatakkan kalau ia mengidap penyakit Kanker Usus stadium akhir. Sudah berapa lama ia menyembunyikan hal ini?' batin Chanyeol sedih.

Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless. No one. Who care about me?

Tiba-tiba i-Phone Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol pun segera mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Byun Eomma?" gumam Chanyeol seraya mengangkat telefon dari Byun Eomma.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap Byun Eomma.

"Waeyo eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Byun Eomma membuat Chanyeol gelisah.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun Hyung Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun mengidap penyakit Kanker Usus stadium akhir. Dan kata Kang Uisanim umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Byun Eomma sedih.

BRAKK!

i-Phone Chanyeol terjatuh mendengar perkataan mertuanya.

'Umur Baekhyun tinggal sebentar lagi?' batinnya sedih. Segera Chanyeol mengambil i-Phonenya dan berlari keluar menuju pekarangan setelah memakai jaket. Ia mengendarai mobil Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster berwarna hitam dan top open door miliknya. Ia mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Satu tujuannya, Kim's Eye Hospital. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung berlari menuju UGD. Disana ada Byun Eomma, Byun Appa, Park Eomma dan Park Appa. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju mereka dan bertanya dimana Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Appa, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun Hyung? Apakah benar yang dikatakan dokter?" tanya Chanyeol kepada kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Yang sabar yah, Chanyeol-ah. Kita berdoa saja agar Baekhyun bisa berumur panjang." Ucap Park Appa menenangkan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Bolehkah aku melihat Baekhyun Hyung?" lirih Chanyeol.

"Mian, chagi. Tapi dokter masih didalam." Ucap Byun Eomma seraya mengelus surai brunette mantunya itu.

"Ne, Gwaenchana Eomma." Ucap Chanyeol.

**Flashback End**

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir lagi disaat ia mengingat kejadian itu. Seulas senyum terbentuk diwajah stoicnya. Ia sangat senang bisa menyenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun meninggalkannya secepat itu? Padahal mereka baru menjadi keluarga yang harmonis 2 bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Sejak Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, Chanyeol lah yang selalu merawatnya. Berangsur-angsur kesehatan Baekhyun mulai membaik membuat Chanyeol ikut senang. Namun, yang namanya takdir memang tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Disaat kesehatan Baekhyun yang mulai membaik, Tuhan punya rahasia lain dibalik semua itu.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh Kang Uisanim. Namun, Baekhyun malah meminta Chanyeol untuk membawanya ketempat dimana mereka berdua menanam pohon cemara. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat itu menaikki mobil Chanyeol. Tidak lupa mereka memakai jaket yang cukup tebal apalagi untuk Baekhyun karena sekarang sedang musim salju. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya disaat mereka sudah sampai dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju pohon cemara yang mereka tanam dahulu. Pohon itu sudah sangat besar, mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon itu. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan tersenyum senang, sedangkan Chanyeol asik memainkan helaian rambut coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku lelah. Bolehkah aku istirahat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu Hyung." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Saranghaeyo Park Chanyeol. Yeongwonhi." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Nado Saranghae Park Baekhyun. Yeongwonhi." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam jemari istrinya. Namun ia merasa janggal disaat tangan kekasihnya mulai dingin. Ia pun menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol berusaha memegang bagian nadi ditangan Baekhyun dengan gemetar, dan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan denyut disitu. Ia pun menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum miris, ia pun berkata,

"Jaljayo Yeobo. Annyeong."

**Flashback End**

Chanyeol tersenyum senang kearah sebuah benda yang ada disebelahnya. Ia mengambilnya dan menyayatkannya di bagian nadi yang ada ditangannya. Membiarkan darah mengalir mengenai kasur biru yang berubah warna karena terkena darah. Semakin lama kesadarannya pun menurun, dan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia berkata,

"Annyeong semua, Saranghae."

"Chanyeol-ah!" pekik seseorang dengan girangnya seraya memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya ada banyak awan putih yang indah. Dan ia melirik seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Chanyeol membuat namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terperangah melihat wajah namja itu. Dia…

"Baekkie Hyung!" pekik Chanyeol seraya memeluk namja tadi yang ternyata Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan memeluknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata Chanyeol. Segera Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat bercucuran air mata.

"Aigoo, nae yeobo kenapa cengeng sekali, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Baekkie Hyung, Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Nado Bogoshipoyo, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum senang.

"Mianhae Hyung. Aku menyakitimu selama ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya menunduk.

"Gwaenchana Chanyeol-ah. Kamu adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah marah kepadamu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam acara French Kiss mereka.

END~


End file.
